This invention relates to a binder which includes a spine having a window portion into which indicia is located to identify the contents of the binder.
It is very desirable to have a binder that can contain different materials and have the immediate availability to change the identity of the materials in the binder by placing a different label on an insert located in a window provided in the spine. Binders can be used for any number of different sets of materials and when it is desired to change the contents of the binder the existing binders in the marketplace are not capable of readily changing the identification of the materials located in the binder. While it is possible, of course to add labels to the exterior of the binder spine over a period of time does not make for a very attractive binder. It has long been desired to be able to customize the binder spine wherein the indicia identifying the materials in the binder can be readily changed in a quick and efficient manner and still present a very professional appearance.
In an office setting it is particularly important that the binder be usable for different materials and yet be able to provide a ready identification that will present a neat and organized arrangement.